


Being at the Right Place, at the Exact Right Moment

by MA2020



Category: Will & Grace
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MA2020/pseuds/MA2020
Summary: Grace comforts Karen after Milo refuses to ask Karen out on a second date
Relationships: Grace Adler/Karen Walker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Being at the Right Place, at the Exact Right Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. started watching Will & Grace last November 2020. loved Seasons 1 - 8 ... haven't seen the revival yet :(  
> Discovered Grace/Karen FanFic last November as well ... absolutely love the works featured here on AO3.  
> This is my first fanfic. Am not really a writer. But this pandemic has me sketching, writing, reading ... My apologies if some terms are not appropriate as English is not my native language.  
> This FanFic is set during Season 5 Episode 12 “Field Of Queens” ...  
> This happens right after the scene wherein Grace pulls up a chair beside Karen’s desk, and says to Karen that things have changed considerably the past year for the both of them ... Grace is the married lady now, and Grace likes it. Karen is the single girl, and Karen hates it ... and then they say in unison “I know you do.”

Karen looks down at her desk, despondent, as feelings of intense sadness & loneliness she has not allowed herself to feel until now, begin to envelop and overwhelm her.

Grace looks at her friend, her heart sinking rapidly as she sees how broken Karen is. She sees how defeated, how lost and alone Karen has suddenly become.

“Hey ...” Grace starts to say ...

Karen, still bowed down, dejectedly moves her head left to right a few times. As she slowly looks up, she looks straight at Grace’s eyes and says with a forced grin:

“Don’t worry about me, Honey. I’m a big girl, ya know.”

Karen pushes back her chair, stands up and starts to gather her coat and bag.

“I think maybe I’ll head over to Pharmacist now. ‘Wouldn’t want to run out of uppers!”

Karen’s voice cracks towards the end of her sentence and, suddenly, quickly bends down to hide her face. She is horrified at the lump in her throat she is unable to quash. She feels the sting in her eyes as the tears threaten to spill from them uncontrollably.

Grace’s heart breaks into a million pieces as she gazes at Karen, who obviously is unable to shut down the torrent of emotions clearly overwhelming her perfect features.

“Oh, Karr. Come here, please.”

Grace stands up, traverses the small space between them and engulfs Karen in a tight, fierce hug.

Karen feels Grace’s arms around her tightly, protectively. The lump in her throat is uncontrollable now, magnified a hundred fold. The tears start spilling onto her cheeks, refusing to stop. She couldn’t stop them from flowing, even if her life depended on it.

Karen starts sniffling loudly, wraps her arms around Grace’s waist, and buries her face into Grace’s chest.

They stay that way for a full two minutes, as Karen’s body is wracked with sobs, her chest heaving from being unable to control her emotions that seem to burst forth like water finally being released from a dam that has been nearing breaking point for a long time.

Grace, meanwhile, is going through a myriad of emotions. Her heart has become unbearably heavy, as it finally dawns on her just how much Karen has been carrying the past year.

And Grace knows that she is only witness to it now because she is at the right place, at just the exact moment.

As Karen’s shoulders finally begin to stop shaking, with Grace’s left arm still tightly wrapped protectively around Karen, Grace vainly tries to reach for the tissue on Karen’s desk with her right hand. Her features take on the expression of a disgruntled squirrel as she realizes she will have to take a little lunge at the tissue box before the tissue sheets will be within her grasp.

“Karr?” 

As Grace clutches the pieces of tissue sheets she was able to yank out of the box, she slowly distances her chest from Karen’s face, and tries to softly get Karen’s attention ...

Karen’s head tilts up, the sight of her tear-stained face shatters Grace’s heart. Grace’s chest contracts and she feels a heaviness she has never felt before for anyone. Not for Leo. Not for Will, not for anybody else in her life.

Grace doesn’t understand what makes her want to protect Karen. All the time. She has felt this since the beginning, since this beautiful, fancy, sleek socialite walked into her office, and into her life.

She can’t explain it. She is unable to figure it out. She just knows that she is incapable of ever hurting her ... And it’s a good thing too that Grace doesn’t really care to think too much, anyway. Except if it is about a piece of cake, maybe.

Instinctively, Grace lifts up her right hand, tissues clutched in it, and slowly wipes the tears from Karen’s eyes.

Karen starts to tear up again at Grace’s sweet, very loving gesture. Her breath starts to catch painfully in her throat.

“Oh, Karr! Don’t cry ...”

Grace instinctively moves her head towards Karen, and covers her lips with her own. She drops the tissues on the desk and wraps her arms around Karen’s body.

The kiss is meant to soothe, or at least that was Grace’s initial thought.

Karen is caught by surprise, the hazy dark clouds of sadness and pain dissipating as she realizes Grace’s lips are pressed softly, firmly, as if Grace were willing for her lips to make Karen feel better.

Karen stays still for a few more seconds, tear-stained eyes still heavy from her earlier, uncontrollable cry.

She feels Grace’s gentle kiss. Loving. Caring. Soothing.

Karen’s eyes slowly flutter shut, and her arms tighten around Grace’s waist as she receives Grace’s gift of a kiss.

Karen waits for Grace to eventually lift her head. But Grace does not.

Instead, Grace’s lips linger and start to move over Karen’s. Grace’s mouth opens and she starts to pepper Karen’s mouth with soft, sweet kisses.

Karen is unable to help herself. She gives in to the feeling of Grace’s mouth on hers, and starts to kiss Grace back.

All other emotions quickly fade for both of them, leaving only the reality of Grace’s kiss for Karen.

Grace’s arms around Karen slowly move up, her hands going towards Karen’s hair, her fingers threading through the beautiful woman’s dark tresses, lovingly cradling Karen’s head against her own.

Grace softly allows her tongue to slip in between Karen’s lips, parting them, and lovingly tasting the sweetness of her mouth.

Karen gasps when she feels Grace’s tongue slip in between her lips. She lets out an involuntary groan, and meets Grace’s tongue with her own.

A couple of whole, solid minutes pass as they allow their tongues to dance slowly, savoring each other’s taste, as if doing that were the most natural, perfect action in the world ...

Eventually, Grace starts to plant slow firm kisses on Karen’s lips. And Karen knows that Grace is about to lift her head.

They slowly, lingeringly, allow their lips to part, staring in wonderment at each other’s eyes.

Grace is in awe of the kiss she just shared with Karen. She knows she will start freaking out later on, when the gravity of what she has done finally hits her. But all she can see, feel and think of now is Karen.

Karen’s world suddenly stops too. She gazes at Grace’s beautiful eyes, wondering what the hell just happened. And as much as she knows she will force herself to bury what just transpired between them later on, all she can feel right now, all that consumes her heart at this moment, is Grace.

“Honey?” Karen whispers questioningly, softly.

“Don’t cry anymore, Karr. Please? I can’t stand to see you cry.”

Karen’s lips start to tug at the corners, into a small smile.

“Thanks, Honey. Don’t cha worry your pretty little red head. I’ll be ok.” Karen says softly.

“Uhm? You want to go grab a drink with me? Forego Pharmacist? I’ll go with you when you visit him to get your uppers, another day.”

“I would love that.”


End file.
